Nice魔女!
by MaikanekoATyourservice
Summary: Natsume and his friends Ruka and Sumire, meets Mikan, The nice witch, They were forced to live in Mikan's home for 20 days, In 20 days, Natsume grew a special feeling for Mikan, Ruka, also started to like Mikan. Natsume and Ruka soon became Rivals, Who will win her love? Ruka or Natsume? NatsumexMikanxRuka!
1. Chapter 1

**Nice魔女!**

 **::**

 **::  
::**

 **Main Characters:**

 **" Natsume Hyuuga "**

 **" Mikan Sakura "**

 **" Hotaru Imai "**

 **" Ruka Nogi "**

 **" Sumire Shouda "**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **::**

 **Chapter I**

 **-** **Far away from Home**

By Mai Kaneko

 **::**

 **::**

 **::  
::**

 **The characters are 11 years old.**

 **I suck at grammar, So beware.**

 **::**

 **::  
::**

It all started in Oakland Tracks, A train station, Elementary students from Suiko Elementary School were going to Minazuki Museum, They needed to ride a train to get there. They went inside the train, All of the other students already found a seat, Natsume, Sumire, And Ruka, who was having a hard time finding a seat, Then one seat caught their attention, Which only has 2 passengers, They sat down in front of them, The passengers was wearing a darkish purple witch-like robes. The other a 11 year old who was fast asleep and the other , Maybe 30 years old, Looking outside the window. They are both female.

 _Why would they wear a witch-like robes? It isn't halloween._ Natsume thought, staring at them.

Mikan, the 11 year old who has chocolate colored hair, Brown hazel eyes, with peach buttercream luscious lips, woke up. She stared at the three passengers who was sitting in front of them. _crap!_ She gritted her teeth, nervous. " M-mom. " She called out her mother, Who looked at her then at the three kids. _Are they curious about our outfit ...?_

Mikan, It was her first time meeting a human in person, She was nervous, Gripping her wand from behind, Weird thoughts was circling her mind.

 _Inside her thought_

The three passengers stood up and told their mother that there is a witch in the train, We were captured, We were tied tight on a stake, fire started all around us, We were _burnt alive_.

 _Other thoughts_

A witch-hunter appeared in front of us, taking out a gun, loading it with blessed bullets, " Begone. " He said, shooting at us multiple times, blood scattered everywhere, we were screaming.

::

::

::

::

::

 _Back to reality_

Mikan couldn't take it anymore, She snapped and flick a spell on Natsume, He was sitting in front of HER.

X

X

"Being a human ain't all that! Change this mere human into a cat! " With that casting words, This made Natsume turned into a black kitten.

No one across the seats saw it, they were busy talking, Sumire and Ruka on the other hand saw it all, " W-W-W- " Sumire was about to scream 'Witch', Yuka covered her mouth, " If you scream, we are gonna make you regret that. "Sumire, nodded viciously, She was afraid, Ruka stared at Natsume, Astonished of what happened.

" Oops. " Mikan, looked at Natsume, Who was now a black kitten, _WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!_ " MEOW, HISS, MEOOOWW!? " Was all that came out of Natsume's mouth. The other passengers hushed the kitten " Is this your cat? Please, keep it quiet! It's meow's are annoying! " The old passenger asked with a scowl, Then sat back.

" Gargh .. There is no choice but to do it.. " Yuka sighed, taking out her wand, swaying it gracefully,

" Where I stand is not where I wish to be, Take me to the plains where I belonged to stay. "

.

.

.

.

.

 _Natsume's POV_

I wake up, Planted my cat paws on the ground, I felt a tickle of blades of grass beneath my paw. I looked up, I was amazed of the gold-like plains, It was peaceful, I stood up and saw Ruka, Who is beginning to wake up. _Ruka_! " Meow! " I noticed, I was still a cat, I was so pissed off I wanted to kill that girl.

Ruka woke up, " Natsume ...? " He sat up and stared at me. I just sat there like a cat would do, " No your not Natsume. " He shaked his head and rubbed his temple. " Argh .. My head hurts.. " I placed my paw at Ruka's hand, Him, Looking at me in surprise. " You are Natsume! " He hugged me, Then broke the hug and looked around.

We were both adoring the golden-like plains, It was beautiful and Placid, Until Sumire woke up. " Where are we? " She stood up, Rubbing her eyes.

" I don't know.. " Ruka replied.

" Hey, There's a house nearby! We should go and ask where the hell are we! " Sumire grabbed Ruka's wrist and started running towards the old-fashioned house,Ruka was carrying me.

Sumire knocked at the door, It opened by itself, We were creeped out, " A-Anyone home? " Ruka shouted, It echoed inside the house.

In a blink of an eye

Yuka appeared in front of us, " Your all awake, Hmn? "

" T- WITCH! " Sumire screamed, She took out her cross necklace, " That won't work on me. " Yuka smacked her hand. " B-B-But- Impossible! " Sumire, her legs shaking. " It only works on wicked witches. "

" Y-Your a nice witch? "

" ...Maybe "

" MAYBE?! " Ruka and Sumire shouted.

I get off Ruka, And went inside the house, There I saw the idiot who turned me into a cat sitting down. I approached her, _I'm gonna kill you for turning me into a cat_ ...

 _HEY!_ " Meow! ", This caught the brunette's attention, She looked at me, But I stopped, Ending up staring at her big hazelnut eyes lit.

" W-What? " Her voice made me turn back to reality, I positioned a jumping position, Then jumped on the table, _Turn me back into a human!_ " MEOEWOW! " Of course, She couldn't understand because I was a cat.

For some reason she knew what I was asking for and cast a spell on me, Took out her wand and sway it. "Humans, Humans, Humans, I wish this cat to be a human. I would love and desire nothing more than this cat to be who he used to be. " With that, I finally turned into a human, I was sitting there on the table, I stood up and jump off, Ruka ran towards me and hugged me " You're finally back!"

I hug him back and then broke the hug. " Where are we ..? " I asked the woman, " This is where all witches live, Apparently, You guys saw what Mikan did right? "

We all nodded.

" Then there is no choice but to make you stay here for 20 days. "

" 20?! Why?! " Ruka stomped his feet on the ground, He wanted to go home. I felt his anger.

" A punishment for seeing what happened? On the last day, Your memories will be erased, the memories of you guys seeing what happened and knowing this place. "

" Do it now, Why wait?! " Ruka shouted.

" For you guys to realize we aren't evil, I'm pissed of humans being scared of us, We don't mean no harm, It makes me want to erase all human left in this world. " She gritted her teeth in anger, Clenched her fists and walked outside.

Sumire and Ruka Gulped.

 **An hour later ...**

We were laying down on the grassy plains, Bored.

Natsume stood up. walking away. " Where are you going? " Ruka asked, Natsume stopped , " ... Taking a stroll around.. " He then began walking, going at the back of the old-fashioned house.

 _Natsume's POV_

The back of the house was beautiful, I had to admit the flowers and all kinds of plants surrounding the place. It was like a garden, I can picture a beautiful lady taking care of these plants and flowers. I felt on peace, I looked around,

There I saw the brunette, sleeping on a hammock between two sakura trees. She must be tired, I approached her, I stared at her face, her sleeping cute face.

I watched her breathe.

I don't know how long I stared,

Until I realized

 _Crap_.

" Hmmmnnn? " A voice was heard behind me. It was Yuka.

" What are you doing? " She asked, With a smirk.

" Tch, Nothing.. " I stood up, tucked my hands into my pocket.

" Heh, What's your name? " Yuka sat down on the hammock beside Mikan gently, Not wanting to wake her up. " Hn... Natsume. " I replied, Staring at Yuka.

" I'm Yuka, This is Mikan, Who is sleeping... I'm her mother. "

So her name is Mikan. I scowl and walk away, " Natsume! " Ruka appeared, The shout he made almost woke Mikan up. He covered his mouth, Looked at Mikan, Who was turning her back.

" Woahh- Is this a garden? It's beautiful ...! " Ruka looked around, admiring the beautiful sight he was seeing, " Yeah, Thanks to Mikan, It turned out to be beautiful..! "

" Mikan? Who is that? " Ruka, puzzled.

Yuka, pointed at the sleeping girl. " This, Is Mikan! "

Her? She did all this? She must put all her effort for this. I glanced at Mikan, Who is waking up. " What ... Huh ...? " She sat up, Her pig-tailed hair was messed up, It was quite cute. " What are you looking at? " I happened to realize that I was staring at her, I scoffed and walked off, Ruka followed me. " Is he still angry because I turned him into a cat? " She frowned.

" Natsume-! Ruka-! " She walked towards them and show them a newspaper, " Look! " She showed the newspaper to us, It says

 **3 Elementary students gone missing, Identified as Sumire Shouda, Natsume Hyuuga, And Ruka Nogi  
Last seen in Oakland Tracks.**

" Narumi-sensei must have reported it to the police department.. " Ruka, started to worry about his classmates.

" Look, It also says **3 Elementary students was sitting beside 2 passengers, who wore a darkish purple witch-like robe.** " Sumire added.

" They are already tracking us down ..? " Yuka appeared behind us, Sumire and Ruka, surprised, and yelped.

 **Midnight strikes**

" Where are we gonna sleep? " Ruka asked, " In Mikan's bedroom, You are all gonna cuddle up together. " She smirked and walked upstairs, to her room.

" Nani? " Ruka, nervous, He never slept with a stranger, especially if it's a girl. " Natsume~~ You can sleep beside me~~! " Sumire, Her eyes twinkling.

" Hell no. " Natsume backed up.

 _Minutes Later ..._

They all went inside Mikan's bedroom, Mikan, Who was in her pajamas. " Welcome to my bedroom~! " She said, cheerfully. Her bed was big, It can fit 3 people!

" I'm envious, I'm gonna tell my father to buy one of these. " Sumire, sat down. Mikan sat at the middle, Ruka and Natsume sat beside each other, Sumire, Sat beside Mikan. " Why Do I have to sleep beside you? "

 **Far Away From Home**

 _Mikan's POV_

It was midnight, We were all asleep, except for Sumire, She stood up and went outside the house, I , Happen to wake up, and hear footsteps going downstairs then outside. I rubbed my eyes and go outside, Sumire, Who was sitting down on the grassy plains, " Hey, Why are you awake at this hour? " I sat beside her.

" EEP! " Sumire was surprised " Sorry, Did I scare you? " I smiled. " Y-Yes you did! " Sumire looked away, I noticed that she had teary eyes. " Are you ... Crying? "

" N-No! "

" Yes you are. "

" N.. No!~ "

" Yes you are. "

" URUSAI~~! " Her voice was sad toned, I regret teasing her.

" I'm sorry, But you can tell me what's bothering you, I'll listen! " I smiled at her, Letting her to trust me.

" ... Okay.. "

" I'm in this place, I miss my friends and families.. " Sumire started to tear up, But she wiped them, Trying to keep her dignity.

" **I'm far away from Home**...! " She yelped, clenched her fists, trying not to cry.

" It's okay to cry. " I kept my smile, spreading my arms, waiting for her to hug me and cry on my shoulder, I was ready, I understand how she felt.

Sumire, bursts into tears, and hugged me, crying her heart out.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **End of Chapter I!**

 **Hope you liked it, Please, review if you did!**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	2. I'm Sorry

**I'm sorry.**

I'll have to stop this series because of school and the lost interest of Gakuen Alice..  
Nowadays I am more focused on school work, so I never had the chance to think about the fanfiction series I've made, and the 2nd problem is that I've lost the interest of doing fanfictions, 'cause of the fact that I've lost the interest on the anime ' Gakuen Alice '

I'm sorry, I have to stop making fanfiction now, it was nice to do these..


End file.
